The present invention is generally related to product detectors, and, in particular, to an ammunition detector for indicating the presence of an ammunition round in a storage canister.
Tank ammunition rounds are typically stored in individual shipping and storage canisters. When stored, up to about 30 such canisters are kept secured onto a single pallet. Since the shipping and storage canisters are recyclable, they are monitored for inventory purposes. In order to facilitate inventory tracking, full canisters are often loaded on the same pallet with empty canisters. Currently, there is no way to discern an empty canister from a loaded canister, except by opening the canister cover and visually inspecting the interior.
Unfortunately, there are significant drawbacks to visually inspecting for product. One such drawback is that most shipping and storage canisters are covered with an airtight seal. The airtight seal makes it cumbersome to remove the cover. Further, visual inspection of large canisters stacked high on a pallet is inherently awkward and time consuming. The inspector must literally look high and low, while pulling and replacing covers, until the inspection is complete. Further still, such inspections are inherently unreliable since there is no visible means of verifying the inspection results once all the covers have been replaced on an inspected pallet of containers.
The present invention provides a product detector having a top housing, where the top housing includes a top bore and a bottom bore. An indicator pin assembly tube is attached to the top housing. An indicator pin assembly has a top portion captively engaged to the top housing. The indicator pin assembly further includes an indicator button located at a top end, a first biasing device, and a probe. A first biasing device and the probe are captively engaged in the indicator pin assembly tube. The probe is slidingly engaged to the indicator button such that, when the probe is extended in a biased state, the indicator button is retracted, thereby also retracting the indicator cap. A second biasing mechanism is captivated within the indicator cap. The first and second biasing mechanisms cooperate to retract the indicator cap and extend the probe in the biased state.
It is a motivation of the present invention to provide an ammunition product canister detector that eliminates the need for removing a canister cover to determine the contents.
It is a further motivation of the invention to provide a detection device that mounts in a canister cover and contacts a product inside the canister.
It is a further motivation of the invention to provide a detection device where an indicator pin pops out if a product is contained within a canister, and is retracted if the canister is empty.
It is a further motivation of the invention to provide a detection device for an ammunition container that maintains an airtight seal in the container.
It is a further motivation of the present invention to provide a self-contained product detection unit that needs no external wires or mechanisms to detect product presence. An indicator protrudes from the detector when a product is present and a probe extends itself until a product is contacted. In a preferred embodiment, the movement of these two pieces is controlled by a dual set of biasing springs. One spring pushes the indicator pin out to indicate product and another spring returns the probe to an empty position. The location of the indicator pin is determined by the position of the product probe. The indicator pin and product probe are coupled by a connecting device. The connecting device allows the probe a much greater travel than the indicator pin. The greater travel of the probe detects a number of different products, of different lengths in a canister, yet the indicator pin only travels a predetermined distance. The predetermined distance is set to keep the indicator pin from protruding an excessive amount that could present a hazard. It also allows the button to be at a uniform height for ease of product determination.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art through the description of the preferred embodiment, claims and drawings wherein like numerals refer to like elements.